<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catapultam habeo. Nisi pecuniam omnem mihi dabis, ad caput tuum saxum immane mittam. by Daringdoublebassist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096393">Catapultam habeo. Nisi pecuniam omnem mihi dabis, ad caput tuum saxum immane mittam.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist'>Daringdoublebassist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isabella Volturi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Bella Swan, Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, F/F, F/M, Hybrid Bella Swan, Volturi Queens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daringdoublebassist/pseuds/Daringdoublebassist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation: 'I have a catapult. Give me all the money, or I will fling an enormous rock at your head.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bella Swan/Sulpicia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Isabella Volturi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ll get quite cold if you go in without a wetsuit.”</p><p>All she saw was tumbling brown curls and a nice ass in a bikini; she hadn’t anticipated the enormous chestnut eyes turning her way. </p><p>“I’m good with the cold.”</p><p>Sulpicia didn’t often lose her words. She stared and stared until she realised those eyes were crinkling in each corner, and the mouth below them was pulling into a smile. Cupid’s bow lips; perfection. </p><p>“Pica!” A call from across the beach made her jump. </p><p>“Friends of yours?” The woman’s tongue peeked out to wet her plump, rosy lips.</p><p>Sulpicia groaned as her overenthusiastic coven-mates barged into their moment. They gawked between them, grinning like loons, but the beauty didn’t recoil as she did.</p><p>“Introduce us?” </p><p>Marta and Aro were quite literally the bane of Sulpicia’s existence. They had taken her away on holiday with the sole purpose of finding her a date. If they actually succeeded, she’d never hear the end of it.</p><p>“I, er…” She coughed out a wince. “I don’t know your name.” Brown eyes twinkled up at her. “I’m Sulpicia.”</p><p>“Bella.” </p><p>Yes, you are. </p><p>“Are you a hybrid?” Aro wasn’t known for his tact.</p><p>“Yes,” Bella arched one smooth eyebrow. “Half vampire; half fabulous.”</p><p>Oh God, Aro will adore you.</p><p>He nodded, knowingly, and disclosed “I could tell by looking.”</p><p>Sulpicia wished to face-palm; she wished for Marta to take him away. Alas, her coven mate had other ideas.</p><p>“I’m Marta,” Said Marta, “And this is my mate Aro. We’re here on holiday. I’m sorry; we didn’t realise this territory was claimed.”</p><p>“It’s not.” Bella grinned. “I’m holidaying too.”</p><p>“How serendipitous.” </p><p>Both of her coven mates now sent Sulpicia creepily eager smiles. </p><p>“Are you singl-?”</p><p>Sulpicia managed to shut them up before they could say something too stupid. She had decided to face-palm Marta instead, and now sent Bella an awkward smile from where she held her face-down in the sand. </p><p>“You have to go now, don’t you?” She sent her best growl Aro’s way, her tone leaving no room for arguments.</p><p>“Ah…” He finally got the hint. “Yes! Come on darling. Nice to have met you, Half Vampire; Half Fabulous.” </p><p>Bella watched them scurry off across the shore, intrigue playing along her face. </p><p>“They seem nice.”</p><p>“Wait until you get to know them.” Sulpicia sighed, finally relaxing. She groaned internally; were her chances completely ruined?</p><p>“I’d prefer to get to know you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I found both the title and translation on the Hugh Fox III website. Unless otherwise stated, each piece of Latin henceforth will originate from the Funny Latin Phrases page.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She chose the bar on the edge of the sands: the one decorated in bright reds and candy-striped wallpaper. 1950s movie posters adorned all three walls, with a fourth parting to open onto the beach. </p><p>Bella looked quite at home in the bar. She had wrapped herself in a thin sarong, hair still damp from the surf. She leaned forwards onto the table with both elbows, while beneath lithe, bronzed legs crossed and uncrossed at the ankle. Purple painted toes had already wiggled free of their sandals. </p><p>Sulpicia gulped reflexively; everyone said she was terrible at small-talk. </p><p>“You have a beautiful name. Where do you hail from?” Bella had ordered iced water, and sipped it slowly through a pink silly-straw. Her soft-looking fingers fiddled with a green umbrella cocktail stick. </p><p>“Rome,” Sulpicia’s eyes trailed the path of the iced water up the straw to Bella’s puckered lips. “Ancient Rome.” </p><p>She watched those luscious lips pop open, displaying a row of snowy, sparkling teeth. She’d never realised teeth could be so enticing – or maybe only hybrid teeth were so. She wished to lick Bella’s fangs. </p><p>“You’re not the Roman poet Sulpicia?” </p><p>‘Roman poet Sulpicia?’ This woman must be very well-read. How lucky that her date was both beautiful and intelligent. </p><p>“Not that one,” She grinned. “I believe I was born a little before her, around 50 B.C.” This sentence drew a small hiccup from Bella. “Where are you from?”</p><p>“Arizona, America. I’m not exactly certain of the details, but I’m pretty sure my year of birth is anno domini.”</p><p>Sulpicia noted the Latin with a smirk. Bella had made a valiant effort with the phrase but, alas, her pronunciation left much to be desired. </p><p>“I could teach you-” It left Sulpicia’s mouth half a second before she realised that she’d verbalised her thoughts. “Latin, I mean. If you’re interested.” 

</p><p>Actually, as she considered the offer she decided it wasn’t a terrible idea. It would mean spending more time with this gorgeous girl for a start. It would give them time to get to know each other; Sulpicia could take her time to seduce her properly.</p><p>“It’s always good to learn a new language,” Bella nodded her head, a slow smile crossing her lips. “I’m severely lacking in that regard – I know English and some basic French.” She cast her eyes downward and made a noise that sounded closer to a snicker than a sigh. </p><p>“I fear I may be a slow learner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marta and Aro’s questions preceded Sulpicia’s entrance to their rented accommodation. ‘What was it like?’, ‘How do you feel about her?’, and ‘Are you going on another?’ were among those flung haphazardly about the room. </p><p>Sulpicia took her time in responding, choosing instead to close the front door, shed her bag and inspect her shoes. Wiping a few grains of sand onto the doormat, she straightened and removed the partially disintegrated Human-Style lenses from her eyes. They flopped from her fingers into the waiting wastepaper basket, one sticking briefly to the side. </p><p>“Well?” Aro was practically bouncing on the bed awaiting her testimony; Marta was barely any better. “Are you going to see her again or not?!”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” She acquiesced, “We’ll meet again tomorrow. I’ve said I’ll teach her Latin.”</p><p>“Kinky!” </p><p>“Marta!</p><p>“Well it is; a teacher seducing her student. I presume that’s what you’ll be doing, yes?” Marta sighed. “Though, from the way she was looking at you by the shore, I’d say she may try to seduce you. What a happy coincidence!”</p><p>Did they really think Bella liked her? That would be lovely. Now that they’d met, Sulpicia couldn’t bear to imagine a future without her. Did hybrids mate?</p><p>She padded into the kitchenette to sluice her face clean of the salty wind. The locals had suggested a storm may be brewing. Humming, she remembered how Bella’s eyes had cut to the fisherman’s and she had reeled him in with one inquisitive expression. He had gladly explained about great thunderstorms that lit-up the sky with purples and pinks in exchange for one moment of Bella’s undivided attention. After he had expunged his meteorological knowledge, her eyes had then caught Sulpicia’s once more; she stated their next date would be out in the open, watching the air fizz with electrical activity. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Sulpicia flinched – Marta’s face had invaded her eyeline. </p><p>“Ah, you are still in there?” The face quipped, dryly. “You’re not usually a daydreamer.”</p><p>Dreams; they had spoken of dreams. Bella initially only gave information about her short-term plans. These were limited to buying a new surfboard and perfecting aerials. She then disclosed that she hoped to travel the world: see mountains, run with leopards, board a ship and sail into the sunset. Her intentions spoke of volumes about a solitary life-style; it seemed Bella had been alone for quite some time. </p><p>Eventually, Sulpicia managed to eke out Bella’s dreams. She had voiced them just as the sun was setting, casting great swathes of orange-purple glow over the sands. Bella’s dreams were simple; she wanted to find a home, a family, a mate. As she spoke, her brow softened and drooped. Sulpicia ached to smooth the crease in her forehead with a thumb. </p><p>“Must’ve been a good date?” That time it was Aro startled her.</p><p>No word had ever been so true.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>